


Braided Rose Stems

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Daddy kink as a coping mechanism, Funeral Mention, Laflams, Lams - Freeform, Laurette - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Roses, gravestones, littlespace, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: John, still seated criss-cross-applesauce on the floor, turned his head to look at Gilbert, pouting up at him as the contact ended. Pulling his phone out, he checked his hair in the front camera’s image and mustered up a weak smile for his partner. “It’s okay, Daddy. It’s way better than last time, anyways, and if you try again, we’re gonna be late to see Papi.”





	Braided Rose Stems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> Kacie wouldn't kill one of the laflams poly trio, so I took things into my own hands.

“My love, I’m so sorry, you know I’ve always been terrible at braiding hair,” Lafayette sighed, pulling away from John’s golden locks and leaning against the back of the couch, biting his lip. The small turtle-shaped hair clips were haphazardly holding bits and pieces of the hairstyle together, and were his hair blue, it could have been a strange sort of turtle pond. Alas, John’s hair was most decidedly not blue, and his hair was very poorly styled, despite the effort that had gone into it.

John, still seated criss-cross-applesauce on the floor, turned his head to look at Gilbert, pouting up at him as the contact ended. Pulling his phone out, he checked his hair in the front camera’s image and mustered up a weak smile for his partner. “It’s okay, Daddy. It’s way better than last time, anyways, and if you try again, we’re gonna be late to see Papi.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Lafayette replied, standing and helping John get up beside him. Tucking a loose curl behind John’s ear, he walked over to the table and picking up the small bouquet of roses, a mixture of white and pale pink, which had always been Alexander’s favorite variant of bouquet. Turning around to see if John had decided to simply leave his hair down, he smiled at the sight before him. John stood in the middle of the living room, basking in the late-afternoon sunlight like a tired kitten, letting the golden light envelop his frame. “Jacky, darling? It is time for us to be getting ready, we must be leaving soon. Do you have your shoes on?”

“Mmmaybe…” John hummed in response, closing his eyes as he turned his head toward Lafayette and slowly blinked them open, smiling hazily at him. “Are we really leaving now?”

“Yes, we are, Jacky. Alexander will be expecting us, and it does us no good to arrive late to something that the two of us planned for him in the first place,” Lafayette pointed out, letting out a quiet breath of relief as he saw that John had already put his shoes on, including socks (though they were mismatched). Pouting at him once more, John stood, and grabbed his jacket off the back of the seat, tugging it on as he followed Lafayette out the door.

Lafayette locked the front door once John had followed him out, took his partner by the hand, and headed to the elevator, pressing the button for down and wiping his hand off on his jeans after feeling some sort of dust on the plastic. The elevator arrived shortly after, thankfully empty, and John hurried in so that he could press the button for the parking garage. As soon as the elevator doors closed, John peered up at Lafayette, putting on his most innocent smile and spoke softly.

“Daddy?” He began, speaking in as even a tone as possible, so that he could seem mature despite being stuck firmly in his little headspace. “Can I hold the flowers for Papi? I promise I’ll be good…”

“Last time I let you hold the flowers, you dropped them, and we had to give Alexander eleven roses instead of a dozen. You know how bad his OCD is, we shouldn’t let that happen again,” Lafayette pointed out, nevertheless raising the bouquet slightly so that John could smell the sweetness of the roses. “You can look, though?”

“But I wanna hold the flowers for Papi so he knows how good I am!” John protested, furrowing his brow in frustration as he did his best not to ball his fists in his state of being so upset. “He hasn’t seen me be good in a while, I should get to hold the flowers for him!”

Not in the mood to argue further or deal with John having a tantrum in such a public place, especially right before a drive, Lafayette sighed before speaking in a calm, practiced tone. “How about I carry the flowers until we see him, then I hand them to you so you can give them directly to Papi, huh? Would that be good for you?”

John let out a little huff as he nodded in confirmation, swinging his and Lafayette’s hand as the elevator doors opened and they walked through them and into the parking lot. Never having been one to feel at home in dark places such as the parking garage, John held onto Lafayette’s hand tighter and walked close to his side before getting into the car, forgetting not to slam the door behind him.

Checking behind him to make sure John had buckled in, Lafayette did his own buckle and began driving, quick to pull out of the garage and get onto the road, taking all the back roads and barely-wide-enough alleys. He couldn’t be late to get to Alex, they’d promised to visit before sundown, and they were cutting it far too close already. As he drove, Lafayette hummed quiet responses to whatever John was saying. Despite the slight guilt that came with not paying attention to his lover, he allowed the image of Alexander’s dissapointment to hang in the front of his mind, letting out a sigh in relief as he found parking almost right in front of the park and still saw sunlight streaming through the tree branches.

Leading John out of the car and smiling as the man asked whether or not there were swings at the park, Lafayette led him in, taking a familiar two left turns on the path. Dry dirt and dust kicked up into small cloud beneath his feet, making John pout slightly, but all his malcontent washed away at the sight of his Papi. Nudging Lafayette to give him the bouquet, he took it from the man’s hands and ran toward Alexander setting a kiss to the top of him and giving him the roses, six pink and six white.

Letting out a soft chuckle at John’s enthusiasm, Gilbert walked over and pressed a kiss in the same spot John had, taking John’s hand once more and beginning to speak slowly, eyes focused on the roses.

“I told you we’d be here before sundown. I finally managed to get Jacky out of the house, and we got here like I told you we would. We miss you. I can’t braid Jack’s hair like you can, but I hope the braided rose stems are enough to let you know that he took care of them, not me. I love you, Alex. We’ll see you again, someday, I promise.”

Lafayette sat down in front of the tombstone, letting John sit in his lap, and listened intently as his lover spoke to the stone in his littlespace- which he’d been unable to snap out of in the week following Alexander’s burial. Lafayette didn’t mind it, though. It was nice having someone to hold close and hand flowers to while trying to forget the red roses at Alexander’s funeral, last Saturday.

Alexander had always hated red roses, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If I broke your heart, please piece it back together in the form of a comment.


End file.
